


Dimpled Grins

by just_a_wallflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_wallflower/pseuds/just_a_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes Stiles. Danny likes Ethan. Ethan gets Danny first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimpled Grins

Danny burst out laughing at Jackson. Normally, he would keep his mouth shut; maybe just flash one of his dimpled smiles. This, however, was hilarious. Since last semester, Jackson had found himself falling down the food chain. Of course, he was still well known, but people were no longer afraid of his wrath

Today at lunch, the ex-jock had walked into the cafeteria and right into a mathlete, who had promptly shouted “Out of the way, dork!” Jackson’s front was covered with the salad he had been about to eat, and his face was twisted in shock. A quick switch to anger and the boy was lying on the ground with a salad-covered Jackson charging out of the room. 

Danny’s laughs died in his throat as soon as Jackson left the room and he stood up to chase after him, reassuring the guys at his table that he’d be fine. A moment of laughter from the cafeteria before the students’ attention was pulled away by the allure of half-edible food. Danny escaped the room without any issues, walking briskly after Jackson, who turned the corner, presumably heading toward the gym locker room.

Danny chased the other boy, shouting his name listlessly. “Jacks–” His call was cut short by a sharp tug pulling him from the hallway into an empty classroom. “What the– Ethan?” His face was pinched into a look of confusion as he laid his eyes on the twin.

“Hey, Danny.” Ethan stepped forward and set his hands on Danny’s waist. His eyes seemed to flash a lustful red, but Danny dismissed that as impossible. “I’ve wanted to get you alone for a while.”

“Right, um. I was actually going to go talk to Jackso–Ooh.” Danny let out a soft moan as Ethan bent over and pressed his lips to the junction of his neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. Danny instinctually raised his hands and wrapped them around the other boy, quickly forgetting about his friend.

“I really like you.”

“Yeah. Me, too. You, I mean. I like you, too.” Danny stuttered as Ethan’s hands dipped low before coming up underneath the soft cotton shirt. He’d flirted with Ethan for a couple weeks, but they had never really spoken about what each wanted. Though Danny had wanted something a little paler, a little shyer, and a little lither, he would not turn away the advances of an attractive, muscles guy like Ethan. Danny’s mind was reeling at the prospect of some recent fantasies being realized. 

“You’ve wanted this. I’ve known you’ve wanted this.” The other boy’s mouth worked against the skin of Danny’s neck, working its up, to the bottom of his ear, before he moved to pull the other boy into a kiss.

Danny groaned in bliss as he opened his mouth to Ethan’s urgent ministrations. He let out another moan, louder this time, as the other boy’s thumb flicked over his nipple, causing Danny’s legs to buckle.

He surely would have fallen into a pile had Danny not held him up and guided him to sit on a desk, standing between Danny’s legs. “E-ethan.” Danny’s eyes fluttered closed as Ethan pulled off his shirt; tugging at Danny’s until both boys were bare chested. 

Ethan surged forward and pushed his lips back onto Danny’s, pressing their bodies together as his hands sank lower to slip his fingers into the back of Danny’s jeans. Danny shivered and groaned into the kiss, his own hands clutching at Ethan’s shoulders.

“I’m going to make you mine, Danny. You’re mine.” Ethan pulled back from the kiss, his head dipping to bite and suck a hickey on Danny’s neck. He pulled Danny forward on the desk so that he could press his crotch to Danny’s, grinding them together.

Danny’s face flushed at the feeling of their bodies rubbing together, letting out another moan into Ethan’s ear. His hands worked down Ethan’s body until his fingers were splayed across the other boy’s abs. He moved until he could take the other boy’s ear between his teeth, earning him a low growl. 

Ethan lifted his head for one last deep kiss before pulling his body back enough that Danny could fumble with the button of the twin’s jeans. Ethan looked up, his eyes flashing red once more. Danny watched as Ethan blinked a few times, and then the red was gone. This time, Danny couldn’t dismiss what he had seen, but his attention snapped back to the task at hand; Danny filed away the thought for some other time. 

When Danny had undone the other boy’s jeans, he pushed them down, flashing his dimples as he looked up at Ethan, his hands roaming over the other’s body. “Now I’ve got too many clothes.” He grinned wickedly up at Ethan, his hands stroking the twin’s hips through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Taking the hint, Ethan pressed his body forward, growling with the friction created by fewer barriers. His lips pressed against Danny’s neck, kissing, biting, and sucking downward. Ethan’s tongue darted out and flicked his nipple. He looked up with a smile as Danny moaned.

Ethan pressed further down, his hands coming up to unbuckle Danny’s belt as his lips outlined the curves of Danny’s stomach. Ethan was on his knees, his fingers just starting to work at Danny’s pant buckle when a sound came from the doorway. 

Ethan stood to glower at the other boy, who was flushing and fumbling. Danny’s arms came up to habitually cover himself from the pale boy. “Oh, I-I um… I’m s-sorry.” 

The same pale boy who had kept asking Danny if he was attractive to gay guys. The same pale boy that Danny had fancied for years. The same pale boy whose face fell as he recognized Danny before turning around and fleeing. 

Once the boy was gone, Ethan turned to resume what he had been doing, but Danny had lost the mood. “I can’t.” He stood up and grabbed his shirt, holding it in his hand as he buckled his belt back. 

“Where are you going?” Ethan’s grip was tight on his arm, holding Danny away from the door. Danny felt wretched, so he yanked his arm back from the other boy and opened the door.

“I’m sorry. I have to take care of this.” With that, he stepped out the door and trotted after Stiles.

Danny broke out into a run after the lanky teen, his heart beating painfully in his chest. Thankfully, the strain in his pants had gone down with the interruption. He called after Stiles, pushing the door open just as the sheriff’s son reached the parking lot. “Stiles!” 

Danny slowed down several feet away from where Stiles had stopped to put his shirt back on. While his eyes were covered, Stiles must have turned around, because as soon as Danny could see again, he looked Stiles in the eye, saw hope and relief in his eyes. 

“Stiles.” He stepped forward, tentative. Though he wasn’t sure, he dearly hoped he was interpreting the signals right: the constant pleas for compliments, the sneaking looks.

Stiles broke out into a huge grin and surged forward, wrapping his arms around him. “Danny, I’m so glad you’re–.” Danny had pulled back from the embrace and pressed his lips to Stiles’ mouth. He’d wanted this before he had wanted Ethan. There was just something about the crazy boy that Danny found irresistible. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Danny was all dimples as he smiled at Stiles, who looked dazed and happy and not a little bit shocked. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Stiles’ nose, ignoring the indignant grunt that came from behind them. Ethan was hot, but Stiles was adorable. Danny had always had a penchant for cute guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I wrote this based off a post I found randomly in the Teen Wolf tag on tumblr. So... Inspiration for this piece goes to one-truealpha. Thanks for the idea!
> 
> Also, all beta work was done my new friend Malia! Thank you so much for helping me refine (and rename!) this fic! Many thanks!
> 
> This may or may not lead up to another one-shot. Who knows.


End file.
